See Homer Run/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Executive Producer Matt Selman Co-Executive Producer Dan Greaney Co-Executive Producer Carolyn Omine Co-Executive Producer Tim Long Co-Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producer Don Payne Co-Executive Producer Dana Gould Co-Executive Producer Kevin Curran Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Supervising Producer Kevin McMullan Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Supervising Producer Stephen Rippy Supervising Producer Marc Wilmore Supervising Producer David Rippy Supervising Producer Joel H. Cohen Producer George Meyer Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer Ron Hauge Producer Lance Hoker Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Harter Ryan Producer David Mirkin Producer Patrick Hudson Producer Mike Reiss Co-Producer Matt Warburton Supervising Director David Silverman Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Tony A. Goodman Produced by Bonita Pietila Produced by Bruce C. Shelley Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Sandy Petersen Produced by Richard Sakai Written by Ian M. Fischer Stephanie Gillis Michael Surrey Directed by John Evanson Nancy Kruse Matthew O'Callaghan Nathan C. Stefan Executive Producer Dave Pottinger Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Delroy Lindo Tress MacNeille Steve Pulcinella Russi Taylor Karl Wiedergott Animation Producers Laurie Biernacki Rick Polizzi Animation Executive Producers John Hyde Mike Wolf Story Editor Daniel Chun Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Brian J. Kaufman Production Coordinator Louis Ferrara Post Production Coordinator Drew Arrison Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Tim Lauber Robert Bubba Nichols Music Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility LaserPacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Mick Kelly Assistants to the Producers Daniel F. D'Lauro Classie Davis Meghan Kiely Matt Marshall Amanda Moshay Michael Nobori Kate Riley Brandon Showers Animation Produced by Film Roman an IDT Entertainment Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Eric Tran Animation Timers David A. Cherry Jack Dyer Richard Gasparian Bryan A. Hehmann Robert Ingram Additional Timers Shawn Lohstroh Doug Gallery Dion A. Hopkins Adam Kuhlman David Leary Storyboard Scott Alberts Glen Wuthrich Brad Ableson Brian F. Sousa Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme Storyboard Revisions Sherm Cohen Luis Escobar John Achenbach Paul Slusser Orlando Baeza Herb Ellwood Aaron Springer Byron Wade Goodman Erik Wiese Richard Gyger Storyboard Consultant Jim Reardon Background Design Lance Wilder Kenneth L. Wilder Lynna Blankenship Jake Dotson Don Gagen Bill Jackson TJ Kim Gene L. Kohler Hugh MacDonald Dusty Monk Debbie Peterson Roy Rabey Character Design Supervisors Greg Street Joseph Wack Character Design David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Kevin Moore Thonny S. Namuonglo Kevin M. Newman Eric Keyes Sandy Petersen Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Armani Styles Jefferson R. Weekley John Krause David J. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Marco Nelor Color Design Supervisors Karen Bauer Paul Jacquays Zach Jacquays Color Design Anne Legge Mike McCart Chris Bolden Jason Sallenbach Eli Balser Assistant Color Design Jeanne Erickson Lisa S. Waggoner Character Layout Orlando Baeza Paul D. Bettner Debbie Bruce Rufino Camacho Andy Cotnam Timothy "Timatron" Deen Mark Ervin Robert Fermier Bryan Francis Jonathan J. Jacobson Anna Maltese Sandy Petersen Rick Salonga Duane Santos Matthew Schofield Sergio Tacconi Arthur Valencia Chris M. Van Doren Barry Vodos Rob Walden Lead Background Layout Jabu Henderson Sean Wolff Background Layout Gage R. Galinger Chuck Ragins Andy Chen Scott Winsett Retake Director Susie Dietter Assistant Retake Director Tim Bailey Animation Checkers William Bemiller Larry Smith Animatic Editors Eric Loudon Martin Alvarez Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Animation Associate Producer Jason Bikowski Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Coordinators Heliodoro Salvatierra Sarah Carpenter Animation Production Associate Trista H. Navarro Animation Production Assistants Brooks Stonestreet Deanna Asato Juan Ramon Aguilar Animation Production Accountant Sheruldon P. Herron Animation Post Production Coordinator Michael Mahan Animation Post Production Assistant Melody Severns Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Telecine Level 3 Post, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #GABF21 COPYRIGHT ©2005 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films In Association With 20th Century Fox Televison A News Corporation Company Category:Season 17 credits Category:Credits